The coordinating center continues to be the coordinating and statistical arm of the beta-blocker heart attack trail. Its role includes the collection of all study data which includes editing, storing, retrieving, analyzing, and reporting of these data. Other important functions include monitoring of clinic performance through data reports, analysis and interpretation of study endpoints for presentation to the bhat policy/data monitoring board and to the program office. The coordinating center staff participate with the executive committee to manage the trial on a day-to-day basis.